mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mr. Men Movie
The Mr. Men Movie is a upcoming 2013 movie by Renegade Animation and Cartoon Network Movies. MAD creator Kevin Shinick co-wrote the script with Eryk Casemiro. Kevin was credited as Head Writer, Producer and Director. Seth Green, the creator of Robot Chicken, provided the voice of Mr. Gizmo. He and Kevin developed all of the storyline scene concepts. Plot WARNING! Some parts of the plot may be similar to Transformers: The Movie's plot. Part 1 Here, Mr. Gizmo, a new Mr. Men, has created actual hoverboards, but Miss Proper does not like them, so Mr. Awesome forces her on. She flies thru the air until she crashes into a tree. She then says:"Stupid Tree", and faints. Her reading glasses are broken, her arms are almost broken, her legs are broken too, and even her body has revealed her bones, and a surgery truck takes her to the hospital. Part 2 Mr. Gizmo then decides to test out his first invention made out of junk at The Dillydale Steel Mill, his transportation machine, at the airport. Mr. Messy and Mr. Nervous (now colored pink and renamed Mr. Jelly again) decide to get revenge on Miss Scary for scaring them at The Dillydale Mud Bog in the episode "Bubbles", so when she walks into the airport, they push her into the machine, and she lands in London. Mr. Awesome sees this on the surveillance system and he goes into the machine, with Mr. Messy and Mr. Jelly following. Then, Mr. Awesome sees that slowly Big Ben is falling down. The gang runaway before Big Ben falls, and Big Ben collapses and becomes destroyed in a big explosion, then they discuss about the Big Ben explosion, and later on TV, Good Morning Dillydale is discussing about Big Ben's collapse and explosion, and a person takes a photo of it, posting it to the newspaper. Part 3 Mr. Awesome appears on "Shazam! That's Good" and sings a song called "Awesomeness". Part 4 Mr. Brave, Miss Giggles, Miss Fortune, Miss Chatterbox, and Miss Neat end up going into the machine and get transported to London. The London Fire Brigade are spotted by Miss Chatterbox putting out the fire in the clock's dials and sections of the tower's stepped roof. The original mechanism, the House of Commons chamber, and the motor room are destroyed and time is provided by the world's largest alarm clock, built by Mr. Gizmo. Then Occupy Dillydale happens and after that, Mr. Mean decides to do something cruel to the protesters. He uses the oil he produce from BP and sprays it on them, thinking that'll teach them for protesting against him. Miss Sunshine sprays him back with oil and throws a feze hat shaped bomb at him. She then rubs her hands, and takes the six oiled-friends to wash for five hours to clean the entire oil off. Then she ran through the field with a hose connected to oil in her hand, and with another hand, BOMBS?! towards Mr. Mean's house, and it explodes from the power. Part 5 Back in Dillydale, Mr. Awesome has returned from London and with Miss Jealous, drink melonade. Then they receive a call from Miss Naughty, saying that the gang needs backups. Miss Jealous drives Mr. Awesome to the airport in their Ford Crown Victoria. They jump into the transportation machine's portal and they discover that Mr. Nightmare, Mr. Master, and Mr. Shadow, 3 new Mr. Men, have formed The Sinister Trio. About 3 hours later, the gang plan on rebuilding Big Ben, but it is delayed by a nuclear missle crashing into the ground. It is revealed that The Sinister Trio fired that missle. Several old friends and new friends arrive to help the gang, but Mr. Fussy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy, and Mr. Jelly are captured by Miss Bossy disguised as a pirate. Luckily, Mr. Awesome, Miss Naughty, Mr. Uppity, and Mr. Stupid chase after Miss Bossy on Jet Skis. Miss Bossy is stopped when Miss Naughty jumps onto the boat, grabs two symbols with explosives glued to them, bangs them REALLY loudly, and the explosives go off, causing the pirate ship to sink. Miss Naughty jumps clear onto her jet ski, which is parked on a jetty, and is congratulated by the gang, and while Mr. Fussy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy, and Mr. Jelly are rescued by Mr. Awesome. Later, The Sinister Trio go underwater, and they find Miss Bossy's corpse. She is revived with her original hat, but now she has an umbrella as the same color has her hat, and a green purse. She runs back to her house, planning on getting revenge on the gang. Trivia *Chorion was un-available because of other projects by the company, so Renegade Animation had to do the animation and work by itself. Category:My pages